Dance With Me?
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Wally/Shayera. Valentine's Day fic. Made to Micheal Buble's "Sway" and "Save the Last Dance for Me". Enjoy!


"You want me. To teach you. _To dance_?" Shayera asked. Flash nodded and shuffled his feet. "Well, see, Superman decided that we're going to have a Valentine's Day Party thing. And I really want to impress this girl…" Shayera just rolled her eyes. Of course it had to do with a girl. Shayera never talked about it, but sometimes she wished that Flash didn't see her as just a friend. Maybe they could be more someday… Oh well, that was for her fantasy world, not reality. She plastered a bright smile across her face. "Of course I'll help you." Flash hugged her and shouted. "You're the best ever!" Shayera patted his back. "Thanks."

"Okay, your hands go and here." She settled one into her own hand and his other went high one her side. "Anywhere else and she'll think you're being rude. Now, even though I'm teaching you, I'm going to have you lead. It's inappropriate for a girl to lead. The red squares are your feet, the blue ones are mine. Kapeesh?" Flash watched as Shayera gestured around the room. She had taken the mats in the gym and put red and blue squares all over them. "Just follow the numbers." She started the music and got in position. When the music came on she felt something like a punch to her stomach as Wally leaped from square to square as fast as he could manage., leaving her hanging half over his shoulder from the speed. "WALLY! Stop!" He stopped and waited while she paused the music. Shayera rubbed her forehead. "Wally, this is not a race, or hopscotch. Move with the music." She started the song over and they tried again. Flash worked at keeping his feet slow. It wasn't easy, and it took almost an hour slow him down enough, but eventually it reached a point where he could

"Good job, now here's the dip. The trick to it is my right foot is held still by your left foot. My right foot slides out and you bend at the waist, straight back. Hold for three then back up. Try again." They did the dip a few more times, until Wally had it down. Then they did the twirling motion for awhile. When they were done and the radio was silent, they laid back on the mats. "You learn fast. Now you don't have to do everything in that order, and sometimes it's better to just to do a casual turn in a circle thing. Some girls don't like the whole fancy side of dancing. And that's okay." Wally squeezed her hand. "Thanks Shay."

The cafeteria was decked out in enough pink that Shayera wanted to barf.

She had chosen not to wear a dress that night, and like Huntress and a few others, had opted for a shirt and dress pants. The green shirt brought out all the shades of her eyes, and was an absolute smasher. It should be, as Dinah picked it out when Shayera called in an old favor with her. The pants she had borrowed from Diana were almost too long, but her old boots more then made up for the height. Twitching her leg to hide the scruffiness of her boots, she scanned the dance floor.

A few people were dancing, but most stood around the edge of the floor, chatting. Lois Lane had come with Superman, Dinah and Ollie were dancing. So were Huntress and Question, Stargirl and Hotshot, and Mari and John. Shayera watched them dance and realized that her heart had stopped loving John. Sometime after the invasion it had stopped being love and had gone back to being a little crush, till it had evaporated into the air. Wally should be here soon, he said something about robbers in Central City. Just as she thought this Wally zoomed up behind her. "Hey pretty girl, what's crackin'?" Shayera laughed and slugged his arm. "Hey Wally! I was wondering when you would get here."

"Yeah had robbers tried to hold up a bank in Central City. They took some hostages but they weren't much good after took their guns away." The night wore on, and Wally showed no signs of wanting to dance with a particular girl. He danced with everyone, even Wonder Woman. When Steel pronounced the last song of the night, Wally came up to her. "Want to dance?" Shayera joined him on the floor. They were turning in circles when he started to talk. "I know this is crazy, but I've been meaning to tell you this. Remember when I told you I wanted to impress this girl? You're the girl I was talking about." Shayera stared into his eyes. It all made sense. The little acts of odd kindness, the looking for her all the time. He loved her?

At the very last beat, he threw her into a dip so low that her head touched the floor. When she came flying back up, her lips crashed right into his. The whole room started whistling and cheering. When she opened up her eyes again Wally smiled a sweet smile. "I love Shay." She cuddled into his embrace and closed her eyes again. "I love you too."


End file.
